mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сассафлэш/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Хвастунишка Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Последний день зимы The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Осенний забег Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Звуковая радуга Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rarity falling S01E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash's_eyes_S1E16.png Rainbow_Dash_-Best_day_ever!-_S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Шоу талантов Collective GASP S01E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png История знаков отличия The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Второй сезон Нулевой урок Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png Twilight talking S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Затмение Луны Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Princess Luna -bright and glorious feast!- S02E04.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Загадочная лихорадка Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Happy Bowlers S2E6.png Таинственный защитник Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Секрет моего роста Spike huh S2E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Настоять на своём Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Давно пора Everypony else S02E20.png Ураган Флаттершай The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png |index}} en:Sassaflash/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей